Follow your heart
by Snapeisawesome
Summary: Taka is faced with a heart breaking decision but who should he listen to? I decided to re-rate to a T
1. Friendship

**Chapter 1: Exciting news.**

Taka opened his green and yellow eyes. He yawned and stretched up against his mother, where he and and his brother slept. his older brother mufasa still asleep against Uru, a smile on his yellow face. Taka gently poked his brother shifting from his position. Mufasa woke and grinned at his brother. The two cubs bounded over to where Sarabi slept peacefully in Sashu, her mothers arms.

"Sarabi!" Whispered Taka making Sarabi's whole body jolt quickly.

Her eyes shot open.

"Hello Taka. " She smiled as she pulled her self from her mum imprisoning arms.

The three cubs rushed down to the water hole. Laughing and giggling as they raced each other. Today brought the pride lands a clear blue sky over the african savhanna. Taka was first to arrive at their planned destination.

"Beat ya!" He boasted loudly as he turned around.

No-one was there.

"Sarabi? Mufasa?" The cub spun around wildly looking for his missing friends.

Suddenly Mufasa pounced at his younger brother making Taka step back and fall into the water.

"Help I can't swim!" Panicked Taka pawing at the water.

"Um Taka?" Said Sarabi pointing at the cub.

Taka felt his paws touch something suddenly he began to rise to the surface. He'd landed on an angry turtle. He got off at once

"Ahh!" He cried falling onto the dirt.

Both Sarabi and Mufasa laughed. Taka frowned getting up and shaking off his now wet fur.

"C'mon we were just having a bit of fun!" Laughed Mufasa.

Taka frowned again then sighed.

"We should go back, our parents will be worried."

Mufasa groaned. "Your such a mamma's boy Taka." He joked half heartedly "But we should go."

Sarabi nodded, still smiling after the event. The threesome headed back towards pride rock quietly. Ahadi was at the very edge of the rock his eyebrows raised at his returning small members. Mufasa and Sarabi plodded past but as Taka was about to, Ahadi stopped him with his huge paw.

"Is there any reason why your wet or should I not bother asking?" He chuckled.

"Dad its nothing." Grumbled the brown lion cub.

"You weren't showing off now were you?" He smiled.

"NO!" Said Taka pushing past him.

Uru was smirking at her son from the cave entrance.

"Bath time!" She said picking up Taka and lying down.

"Mum not agian!" He mumbled.

Uru held him fast. There was no escaping for poor Taka he rested in her arms, a displeased look showing in his face. Suddenly a lioness named Lilu bounded up the steps joy flashing on her face she shot past a very confused Ahadi.

"Uru guess what!" She beamed.

Uru lifted her head, a sign she was listening.

"I'm pregnant!"

"Congratulations!" Smiled Uru.

"Actually I've been expecting for quite some time now; but I didn't want to tell anyone until I was really far along, y'know incase something went wrong."

"When will you deliver?" Asked Ahadi padding closer towards the conversation.

"Any day now."

"Did you hear that Taka? You'll have somebody to play with!" Gasped Uru.

_Maybe these cub will be more reasonable... _Thought Taka to himself.


	2. Meet Sarafina

**Chapter 2: Meet Sarafina.**

A week later the pride rested by the water hole. Lilu rested her head against a rock, flicking her ear from time to time. Uru was yet again grooming Taka. The grumpy cub cringed as Uru lifted his tuft of black hair up with her tounge. Mufasa sat next to his father with Sarabi, watching the herds cross the plains in search of food. Sashu slept close by under a tree with her fellow companions. Reema, Tari and Baidel. Suddenly the cub in Lilu's stomach shifted violently. Lilu sat up and cried out loud. Sashu ran over to her friend.

"What is it?"

"I think my waters broke!" Panicked Lilu getting up.

"I'll take her home." Said Ahadi lifting Lilu onto his back. "Everyone else follow me. Tari, Mufasa, Taka, Sarabi stay put!"

"Gather round me guys." Said the grey lioness beckoning the cubs towards her.

Mufasa, Taka and Sarabi did as they were told. They sat by the lioness, watching Their father hurry up pride rock with the pride.

"Isn't this exciting!" Laughed Sarabi. "I won't be the only girl cub anymore!"

"Yeah." Replied Mufasa thoughtfully.

The four lions waited for what seemed like years. Finally Baidel ran over to them.

"Its a girl! My god its a girl!" She sang still prancing towards them.

The five lionesses bounded up to the rock and shot into the cave. The whole of the pride stood in silence around the new mother. Lilu held the helpless cub within her arms. Taka wondered over and peered into Lilu's arms. A small peach coloured female cub lay staring up at him. She smiled letting out cries of glee. Taka smiled at her, before stepping back allowing Sarabi and Mufasa to look.

"Do you have a name?" Asked Uru pulling her two sons close to her.

"Sarafina." Whispered Lilu.

The cub responded to its name touching Lilu's nose with her tiny paws. Lilu smiled and cradled her daughter.

"We should leave them." Suggested the king gesturing towards the cave entrance.

The pride did as they were told. Leaving the new mother alone with her daughter.

A few months later Sarafina could walk, talk and play with the other three cubs. She had grown attached to Taka. Sometimes she followed him almost anywhere with a big smile on her face. She and Sarabi played more with each other than the boys nowadays. Mufasa and Taka sat under a tree one day talking about the future talking about what they wanted to do then a silence stopped the conversation. Finally Taka broke the silence.

"Mufasa?"

"Yes Taka?" Smiled his older brother.

"When Father joins our granfather mohattu up there..." He gestured his paw up to the sky. "who will be king?"

Mufasa looked thoughtfully down on the ground for a few moments before lifting his head.

"Taka I honestly do not know."

The sun started to set as the two brothers made their way up the rock. Taka could see Sarabi and Sarafina by their mothers on the end of the rock watching the sun set on another glorious day. Uru and Ahadi welcomed thier sons back.

"Did you have a nice day out?" Asked Ahadi smiling at them both.

The two brothers nodded heads before walking past them into the cave where the rest of the pride lay and settled theirselves down in the usual spot. Moments later, the rest of the pride joined them except Ahadi and Uru. Mufasa put his head down between his paws and closed his eyes. As the rest of the pride slept, Ahadi and Uru had still not joined got up and padded to the cave entrance where he heard worried concerned voices. He pressed his ears up against the stone wall.

"Ahadi are you sure of this?" Asked Uru a flash of concern in her eye's

"I'm sorry love but those are the rules." Said Ahadi bitterly.

"But he'll be so upset Ahadi." Frowned Uru " Why can they not both rule?"

"I said NO Uru!" Snapped Ahadi at his mate.

"I will NOT disrespect my fathers rules!"

Uru's face turned sour. "This won't work! When you start to ingore one of them whilst showing the other your son your 'Kingly ways' The other will turn against him and YOU."

"Well Taka will deal with it! Mufasa is king Uru END OF."

Taka hung his mouth wide open as his eye's filled with sadness. He turned and walked back over to his brother Mufasa. _He sleeps so quietly... _Taka lay down and placed his head between his two paws. A tear rolled down his cheek as he closed his eye's sniffling.


	3. It gets worse

**Chapter 3: It gets worse...**

The next morning Taka woke. He yawned and stretched getting up only to realise Sarafina's mouth was millimetres away from his.

"SARAFINA!" Yelled Taka falling backwards onto Mufasa.

Mufasa grunted as his eye's flung open.

"Taka what are you doing now?"

"Oh sorry Muffy." Smiled Taka innocently.

Mufasa laughed at his brother as he stood up. It was only then they realised apart from the three of them the cave was empty.

"Where is everyone?" Asked Taka observing the empty cave.

"Thats what I was trying to tell you Taka. They've all gone hunting!" She laughed playfully.

The two brothers looked at each other and laughed.

Suddenly a shadowy figure blocked the cave entrance. It was Ahadi by himself.

"Sarafina. Your mother says you must go and meet her by the water hole with with Sarabi and the others. Anyway I need to speak with my son's ALONE."

Sarafina nodded and still smiling she ran out of the cave. Ahadi turned his head, his once playful smile was wiped clean off his yellow face. He sat in front of them before clearing his throat.

"My sons, your mother and I argued for hours over this but we came to terms so here it is. Mufasa," He began his face like stone. "YOU will king."

The words Taka had been dreading echoed around the young cubs head.

"What about Taka?" Asked Mufasa seeing Taka's disappointed face.

"He is the next in line after you Mufasa so you'll both reign."

Taka lifted his head his ears pricked forward hopefully.

"unless..."

Taka sank back down.

"You have a son or daughter when you are of age."

Taka frowned. _I'm NEVER going to be king... _Taka turned and walked from the cave tears running from his eyes. Mufasa watched his brother leave. Ahadi followed his gaze.

"We start your training tomorrow." Said Ahadi turning around.

Mufasa had no idea this would happen. He sat down in the sun and sighed.

As the months drew on Taka began to be ignored more and more. He tried to stay positive but despite all efforts it was no use, with only his mother who still cared for him Taka felt like an out cast. One day Taka was by the water hole when Mufasa bounded up to him.

"Guess what Taka?" Giggled his brother. "Sarabi and I are betrothed!"

"Cool." A short simple sentence.

"Whats wrong Taka?" Asked Mufasa seeing the spite in his eyes.

"I'll tell you whats WRONG!" Snapped Taka. "Your next to be king! Dad doesn't care about me, and you don't play with me anymore and no-one care I exist any more!"

"Its not like that Taka!" Said Mufasa sternly "I've been busy..."

"Being a 'King'." Sneered Taka turning his back on his brother.

Mufasa growled at Taka and ran in front of him blocking his way.

"Don't turn your back on ME Taka!"

Taka shoved Mufasa out of his way. Mufasa pounced on his younger brother pinning him onto the floor.

"You stay out of my life!" Shouted Taka biting down as hard as he could on Mufasa's leg.

Mufasa yowled backing off his brother. Taka stormed off leaving Mufasa clutching onto his bloody leg. Had his usually quiet soft brother just harmed him?

Taka sat by the water hole staring at his reflection on the water. He then turned away in disgust, slpashing the water ruining the once still water. Taka looked up into the sky, it was now cloudy with dark patches. Suddenly the whole sky erupted and a lightning bolt sliced through the sky. Taka sat down again thinking nothing of it at the time. Then the rain fell from the now black sky quickly wetting Taka's orange fur suddenly yowls could be heard over the savannah. _Hyena's!_ Taka turned and ran maybe he should go home.

As he reached the base of the cave he found Ahadi waiting for him, hatred filled his eye's as he saw his son stand before him. Ahadi pounced at his son, raking his paw down Taka's left eye. Taka screamed loudly as he fell backwards clutching onto his bleeding eye. Uru ran out of the cave to see what all the noise was about. Seeing her son being attacked by his father she leapt at her mate. Ahadi fought back violently but Uru wouldn't be stopped so easily. She sunk her teeth between his shoulder blades and clawed furiously at his black mane ripping hair out. Ahadi had had enough; suddenly he turned on her and threw her with his greatest force, up against the rock. Uru rolled down them and landed in front of Ahadi's feet. Taka gasped, as his mother lay still in front of him Taka ran over and opened his mothers eye.

_**"**__Taka...__**" **_she gasped at her final breath.

Then her eye's rolled to the back of her sockets and blood ran from her mouth. She was gone... Taka's eyes glared at his fathers.

"I hate you." He snarled at Ahadi.

Ahadi's eye's softened seeing what he had done. "Uru." He said quietly

Taka spat at his father. "MURDERER!" He cried out loud. "I'm not going to forget this..."

Taka turned and ran, some where, anywhere was better was better than here with this monster. As Taka left, Ahadi wept over his mate. _I'm sorry..._


	4. The plot

**Chapter 4: The plot.**

Taka ran into the hated life he hated his father and most of all, he hated Mufasa. Anger raged within him as he entered the outlands, then, he tripped over a dead root of what had once been a tree. Taka rolled down a dusty slope until he landed in a heap on the floor, Taka pulled himself up to look at his new surroundings. It was now swampy, murky waters moved in front of him. _Crocodiles_. Taka stepped back as it moved again, suddenly he heard distinctive cries for help. Taka's ears flung foward, he heard it again.

"Help me!"

Taka rushed foward. It was coming from the water in front of him, he scanned his eyes across the murky . A cub was drowning! Taka putting his own life in danger threw himself into the water. He tugger on the lions scruff pulling it to safety. The cub coughed and spluttered on the dry dirt.

"Thank you." It spoke with a feminine voice.

Taka couldn't help but smile at her.

"Names Zira." She smiled at the orange lion.

"Tak-" Taka began but stopped himself.

"Scar." He said quickly.

"Where are you from?" Zira asked fixing her red eye's on him flexing her claws.

"Now where." Taka said sitting down in the dirt.

"What happened?" Asked Zira more interested in the conversation now.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Grumbled Taka, running his paw down his fresh wound on his eye.

Zira smiled at him. "I never said thanks for saving me did I?"

Taka shook his head.

Zira sat down beside him. "You sure you don't want to talk about it?"

Taka frowned but decided to tell her from the last detail, then there was a small silence. Zira grinned evilly at Taka.

"Scar, I have an idea."

Taka stared at her blankly. Zira whispered into his ear.

"KILL Ahadi..."

Taka's eye's opened wide, but then he had a flashback. His mothers eye's on his, the way she was prepared to die for her own son. Taka's face turned more determind.

"Lets do it..."

They both nodded as they began to plot. As the months wore on Taka and Zira grew. They hunted, fought and planned for hours in a single day, until Taka decided it was time. Time to avenge his mother...


	5. Plan foiled

**Chapter 5: Plan foiled.**

A very adult Scar and Zira slunked into the pridelands. Hatred filled Scar's heart. Zira follwed patiently behind him as pride rock could be sighted. Scar caught pridelander scent as he got closer. The trail was fresh as well. He told Zira to go in the opposite way to the right while he went to the left. As he dissapered into the grass, a cream lioness followed him.

Sensing something was wrong, Scar stoped dead in his tracks, his thick black mane shifted slightly in the wind. He scanned the grass lands around him. Nothing. As he walked on a twig snapped behind him. Scar spun around only to be pinned by the lioness. Her blue eye's met his with anger as she snarled at him. Scar couldn't move, she had pinned down his shoulders.

"Lost are we handsome?" She said with a seductive tease in her voice.

Scar lay still, he knew her alright a evil crooked smile slid across his face.

"My have you grown." He teased back.

Suddenly Scar kicked the lionesses legs out from under her before rolling over so that he was on top of her. He placed his paw on her throat with his claws retracted and slid it down.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you Sarafina..."

Sarafina's ears pricked up then she saw the scar across Scar's face.

"Taka?" Her face lit up showing a smile.

"It's SCAR now actually!" He hissed getting off her.

Sarafina got up and wrapped her arms around Scars face licking his scarred eye.

"I've missed you so much!" She cried burrowing her head into his black mane.

Scar placed his arm on her shoulder and squeezed gently.

"Why have you come back?" Asked Sarafina now sitting beside the orange male

"To avenge my mother!" Snapped Scar.

"What do you mean?" Sarafina's smile had vanished.

"Ahadi killed my mother now he will die!" Roared Scar.

"But Scar!" Sarafina cried out loud.

"WHAT?"

"Ahadi's been dead for months!" Blurted out the lioness.

"What?" Scar turned to the lioness.

"He died of a unknown disease!" Sarafina's face was cold

"Who's king then?"

"Your brother Mufasa."

"I spit on him!" Snarled Scar spitting onto the floor.

Sarafina had that same tease in her eye's as before, she ran her tounge across Scars scarred eye purring loudly. Scar couldn't resist. The pair ran off into the grass.


	6. Distractions

**Chapter 7: Destraction.**

Scar woke a few hours later to find Sarafina had gone. Zira was nowhere to be found either. Scar stood up and glanced at the surroundings. It was quiet, too quiet. Scar plodded towards a cave when he heard voices. Scar stuck his head around the corner and to his astonishment there stood Mufasa with Sarafina.

"Sarafina, where have you been?" He asked wrinkling his nose.

"I was, um, by the water hole." She responded trying to sound as formal as possible.

Scar hid in some grass nearby, a low snarl escaped his mouth. It was now or never, tensing his shoulders he stalked towads his brother.

"Im not sure I believe you Sarafina. I know when your lying to me." His voice raised slightly in annoyance.

"I'm sorry to hear that." She cleared her throat before padding off.

Scar leapt infront of Mufasa snarling at him.

"Hello muffy." Scar hissed.

"Taka!" Relief changed Mufasa's face instantly.

"It's SCAR now actually."

The smile faded from Mufasa's face.

"Suprised to see me?" Scar sneered.

"How did you..."

"Survive?" Scar finished the sentence for him.

"I had some help..." He trailed off.

He failed to notice zira stood behind him until he heard her deep laugh.

"You must be mufasa." Zira cackled showing her yellow teeth.

"Who are you?" Mufasa snarled.

"His loyal subject." Zira smiled.

"Taka why did you hide away for so long! Now your nothing but an outsider!"

"Not that I would be any use in this pathetic excusze of a pride where no-one cared about ME! The only one who cared was mother." Scar growled.

"I cared..." Mufasa whispered.

He turned from his brother in disbelief.

"It's too late now Mufasa!" Scar spat. "How can I put my past behind me?"

"Why do you COME BACK!" Mufasa Roared.

"Because I'M RIGHTFUL KING!" Scar shouted lunging at his brother.

Mufasa slammed his paw into his brother's scar re-opening it. Scar rolled across the cave floor. Zira turned and ran, it was too much. Scar stood up snarling at his brother.

"I don't want to hurt you." Mufasa said gently.

"You already HAVE!"

As Scar was about to lunge at Mufasa, Lionesses surounded him. Scar stood fast. His paws seemed to be glued to the ground.

"Mufasa who is this!" Barked a well-built lioness.

"My foolish brother."

"Taka?"

Scar knew who this was. "Hello Sarabi."

"Why do you come back here, after abandoning you pride!" Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"To claim my rightful place as king!" Hissed Scar.

He seized his moment to escape. There will be no killing Mufasa today. He met up with Zira again in the outlands.

"I alost had him!" Scar snarled. slashing a dead tree with his claws.

Zira Groaned. "Don't let distractions stop you! We shall try again tomorrow!"

"Because you were such good help!" Scar commented sarcastically.

"Well it may please you to know whilr you were messing around I found out something even more shocking."

"Spit it out!"

A evil grin slid across Zira's face.

"Sarabi's pregnant."


End file.
